Her Destiny, Her Fate, His Love
by Ephemeral Serendipity
Summary: Knowing that she would be next, she walked towards him. Her destiny, her fate... her doom. Preparing to deal the final blow, he took a step towards her. His mistake, his failure... his love. ATHRUN x CAGALLI
1. BEGINNING

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny.

* * *

**Her Destiny, Her Fate, His Love**

* * *

Opening her amber eyes, the girl stared straight ahead. Her mouth moved, but no sounds came out. Clutching her pale green dress, she never took her eyes off the sight in front of her. The dress was beautiful; the front was an emerald green, with two thin straps on each shoulder. White roses decorated the top of the dress, where it covered the top of her non-existent chest. As it went down, it opened, with many layers. The bottom most layer being a smooth silk, the same colour as the top, topped by white and green layers of lace. Roses decorated the bottom as well. Her blonde hair was curled, and went down to her shoulders. Green ribbons laced their way through the elaborate curls.

However, as she looked at the scene in front of her, the dress was splattered with blood. Crimson blood, which dripped its way down the dress, staining every inch of fabric along the way. The petals of the roses were dipped in red, and her white shoes were enveloped with it. The smell of blood soaked the air; the unpleasant metallic scent floated across the room. Unable to tear her eyes away from the scene, she didn't want to watch it either. Her mouth began to move again, this time frantically. No one could hear her; more like, there was no one to hear her.

No one, except for one man that is, who stood up from the scene of gore. No, he wasn't a man. Only seeming a few years older than the girl, he was drenched with the blood of others. His hair, normally a lovely midnight blue, was sprinkled with the liquid. His pale face carried an expression that was totally blank. The emerald eyes he possessed were dull and expressionless. They met the girl's amber eyes, and there was an absolutely still moment.

Walking towards her, the blonde could only stare as he got closer, stare as her moment would finally come. The moment where she would join her parents in that pile, the moment where she would be killed… she could not move, despite her head screaming for her to run. Her heartbeat rapidly increased as the navy-haired boy got closer. Standing right in front of her, she saw his emerald eyes up close. Trembling, she took a step forward, towards her destiny, her fate… her doom.

* * *

**Author's Note:** A small ramble that suddenly came up into my head... ; A ;

I'll stop writing this stuff and get back to Taking Over and Wherever the Wind Goes.

Unless miraculously you guys want to know what happens after this. o_O'

Ahhh, I don't know. * crawls back into hole *

Reviews are greatly appreciated; tell me if you want to see this continue or not. XD Otherwise, it'll just remain a oneshot. C:

Hope you like, annnnnnnnd take care!


	2. PROTECTING

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny.

* * *

**Her Destiny, Her Fate, His Love**

**Chapter 1

* * *

**

_TAP. TAP. TAP._ The sound of someone knocking on the pale blue wooden door of the house rang throughout the halls and the rooms. The house itself was white, with two garages, their doors the same colour as the front door. The roof was a lovely navy blue. _TAP. TAP. TAP. _The sound echoed again, throughout the empty house.

Or, not.

In the largest bedroom on the second floor, there was a beautiful pastel green canopy bed, fitting well with the light blue walls. A mound on the bed shifted, rolled around, before stopping again. Suddenly, a rather small rock the size of a mouse came through the window, landing perfectly in the middle of that mound.

There was a string of curses as a blonde girl emerged from the mound, swearing out loud. She grabbed knives from under the covers and guarded herself as a rope came flying through the window and latched itself around a pillar of her canopy bed. Amber eyes wide, the girl stared as a blue-haired man jumped in through the window, officially breaking the rest of it. He stood up and patted his black leather jacket and his black pants. Underneath the jacket, a green turtleneck was donned, covering his rather nicely toned chest and abs. Staring at the girl with his emerald eyes, he opened his mouth.

"It's already 1 PM, Cagalli. How much longer are you going to delay?"

She threw her knives at him, but he dodged them easily, and turned back to find her snuggling into her white blankets. Not amused, he walked over towards her and leaned over her.

"Get up, you need to eat. I have to leave in two hours."

Ignoring him, the blonde, Cagalli Hibiki, continued to snooze. Watching her for another moment or two, he sighed and pulled the blankets off of her, making her roll over in shock. A smile tugged at his lips, as he saw her get up and glare at him.

"Look here, Athrun, I slept at 4 this morning. Would it kill to let me sleep for another half-hour or so?"

"Yes, it would," stated Athrun grimly, leaning back into a standing position and crossing his arms. "Your half-hour is like, what, 2 hours?"

Pouting, she defended herself, saying, "No! Not THAT long… maybe 1 hour and a half…"

He shook his head, sighing. Exiting the room with her blankets over his shoulder, he glanced over his shoulder at the blonde, taking in her appearance. Wearing nothing but a green half tank top and matching panties, she seemed to have no dignity dressed like that in front of him.

"Oh, and get some clothes on, will you?" Athrun ordered, closing the door on the pillow she threw at him.

----

"It's not like you haven't seen me like that before," whined Cagalli, as she walked down the curving stairway 20 minutes later. "I mean, heck, you've already seen me naked…"

"I'm not a pervert," replied Athrun, bored. "What's there to see on you anyways?"

Twitching, Cagalli retorted, "Oh, right, I forgot. The last time you saw me naked was when I was 10 years old. Pedophile, much?"

Turning around, the navy-haired man raised an eyebrow. "I can't be a pedophile if I'm younger than you by what, 5 months. You'd be more of a pedophile than I am. Anyways, it was 6 years ago."

"Exactly! I'VE GROWN SINCE THEN!"

"Not much. Don't girls start going through puberty at the age of 12 or something?" Queried Athrun, turning back to chopping up ham for her brunch. "You're 16 already, yet still as flat as a computer screen."

Cagalli struggled to keep her calm as she snapped back. "For your information, I am NOT as flat as a computer screen! I HAVE things on my chests, okay?!"

"What, just two moles?" Unable to restrain herself, the blonde picked up a butcher knife and threw it at him, who simply leaned to his left as the knife found its way into the wooden cabinet. He continued to chop up various ingredients, ignoring her muttering about a 'stupid navy-haired pervert'.

Sitting on a chair around the circular dining table, she looked out behind her, through the glass windows. There was nothing but trees surrounding the house. In the middle of a deep forest, the trees were tall enough to cover the house, and no one could just stumble across it without climbing a 60 meter tall hill. A small river passed beside the house, flowing downstream. Gazing out dreamily, she asked, "Hey, Athrun, will I ever be able to leave this place?"

Surprised by her question, Athrun stopped chopping and looked at the girl, who wore a dreamy but regretful expression on her face. Unnoticed to Cagalli, a pained expression shot across his face for a moment, but when she turned to look at him to see why he wasn't responding, an expressionless mask occupied his face again. "Maybe, maybe not. I don't know."

"Would it really be that disastrous if I went out?" Cagalli asked, hurt.

"Probably." Falling silent again, she resumed looking outside again.

For the past 8 years of her life, she had lived in this house, deep inside the curtain of trees. Ever since she was eight, she had not seen the outside world, apart from the trees outside and the animals that flitted in and out of the forest as they pleased. She had no idea what was beyond these trees, and the only person she knew personally that was alive was Athrun Zala. Cagalli longed to go outside, meet others, be… normal, like the people she saw on TV. Shopping with friends, giggling with them, going on dates… she wanted to experience them all.

She was grateful to Athrun, of course, for letting her live even though he would punished if anyone ever found out. Even giving her a place to stay, where she would be protected. Smiling to herself, she looked at Athrun's back, turned on her as he was cooking. Standing and skipping over to him, she hugged him around the waist, startling him.

"Thank you, Athrun," she whispered softly, her cheek resting against his turtleneck, as he had taken his jacket off earlier. She felt his warmth, and could not help but close her eyes, comforted. Despite his cold attitude, it was times like these where Cagalli was reminded that he wasn't an ice sculpture, but a breathing human being.

Pausing, Athrun suppressed a smile as he felt her delicate figure wrap around his own. Her fingers laced around one another as they rested on his stomach. He knew that she loved doing this, especially when she was worked up about something. Something about his… warmth? Shaking his head at the thought, he announced, "Pasta's almost done. Get the table ready."

Not breaking the hug, she mumbled into his back, "Are you eating with me?"

"I ate already." This only made her clench around him harder, as she muttered incoherently. Suddenly, Athrun was aware of… something very soft, on his back. Unsure what to do, he decided to ignore that feeling, while taking back the comments about puberty in his mind.

Putting the pasta onto a plate, he walked towards the table with Cagalli still hanging onto him. Letting out a breath, he looked behind him and said, not unkindly, "Sit down. I'll keep you company."

Grinning brightly, she let go of him and perked herself on a chair. Breathing in the scent of parmesan cheese and ham, with a hint of broccoli, she dug in. Athrun, who chose to sit across from her, propped his arm up on the table and let his head lean against it. He gazed at her, noticing the silky strands of gold that went down slightly more than her shoulders. Her hair shone in the sunlight that peeked in, and he couldn't help but reach over and tuck a loose strand of hair behind her ears. Looking up at his emerald eyes, Cagalli couldn't help but feel her cheeks burn red. The look on his face… she couldn't place it, but his gaze made her look down, feeling embarrassed. His hand lingered on her hair for just a moment longer, before he withdrew it.

There was an awkward silence as Cagalli continued to eat, her cheeks still flushed, and as Athrun never took his eyes off of her. Cagalli sneezed, breaking the silence. Getting up, Athrun took his jacket off the chair he left it on and draped it over her shoulders.

"U-uh… thanks," she whispered. She coughed self-consciously before asking, "S-so… when are you going to come back again?"

Meeting her eyes as she raised them, Athrun sighed before replying. "Probably in a month or two. School's starting soon, so I can't come back as much."

Eyes widening, she stammered, "B-but… are you just g-going to leave me h-here all alone?! Again?"

Standing up, and his emerald eyes now burning with pain and anger, he retorted, "Why does it matter? You're used to it, aren't you?"

Stunned by his response, she could only stay quiet as he calmed himself down and sat in the abandoned chair.

"Look, I don't want to leave you here all alone, but I have no choice. You know that if I sneak out too much, people are going to be suspicious."

"I-I know… but, can't I adopt a different identity?" Cagalli asked, pleadingly, "I could be… someone else… I could go to school… please, Athrun?"

Avoiding her eyes, he looked away. Shaking his head, he firmly said, "No. It's for your safety, okay?"

Slumping into her chair in defeat, Cagalli sighed and moodily picked at her pasta. Getting up, Athrun headed for the door.

"W-wait, are you leaving already?"

He looked back at her, before remarking, "Me staying here won't do you any good."

As he left, Cagalli bit her lip, gazing at him as he went down the hill.

----

Looking back at the house, Athrun could not help but whisper, "Cagalli..." longingly before turning his back on the secluded house.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Err. Bad chapter, sorry. Decided to continue it since I finally thought of an idea for it. The action… well not really action begins next chapter.

Hope you guys enjoy! **READ AND REVIEW,** mmkay? : D

I can't remember which reviews I've already replied to… so forgive me if I ever double-respond. :|

Take care and until next time! : D


	3. FULFILLING

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny.

* * *

**Her Destiny, Her Fate, His Love**

**CHAPTER 2 – FULFILLING

* * *

**

After returning to the white, round dining table, Cagalli flopped down in a chair and pushed her unfinished meal away, muttering, "Thanks for the food." Placing her arms on the table and resting her head on top, she looked again out the glass windows beside the table. Birds were flitting in and out of the trees, chirping their merry melodies, while squirrels and chipmunks chattered their way through the trees and bushes, clutching their nuts and berries.

"So free… they have more freedom than I do…" Cagalli whispered, gazing at them longingly.

Suddenly, an idea struck her. A bright smile flashed across her face, and she took back the plate filled with pasta. When she finished it, she dumped the plates in the dishwasher and ran up the stairs. Turning on her computer, Cagalli changed into a white long-sleeved shirt and navy blue jeans that were around the same colour as Athrun's hair. Throwing on a black vest, she turned towards the computer again, and quickly searched up something on the Internet. Her amber eyes scanned through the page, and when she finished reading, she looked up a map of the surrounding area. The grin that was previously etched across her face grew even wider.

Putting the computer in 'sleep' mode, she dashed out of her bedroom and ran to the front door. Banging her head by accident, Cagalli suddenly remembered that she had absolutely no money, and she had forgotten to bring her knives and guns. Athrun's constant warnings flashed back to her.

_"Look, Cagalli," he murmured, holding out two shining, gray guns. Giving them to her, he continued, "These are for you. In case you ever find yourself in danger, use these to protect yourself."_

_Being only 12 at the time, the blonde girl had simply looked up at him, confused. "W-what… no… why do I need these? Is someone going to come after me?"_

_Nodding, he gazed into her amber eyes. "You know that if others find out about you, they'll kill you, not to mention me. If… if there is anyone that you find threatening to your life, or happens to discover who you are, kill them, so no one else will ever find out about you, and those that do, are dead."_

_"Then… will you teach me?" Cagalli asked, staring down at the guns in her hand._

_Surprise echoed through his voice when he replied, "You don't know how to use a gun?" She shook her head, worried. "Then, I'll teach you."_

_For the next few weeks, Athrun set up targets for Cagalli to practice on. She realized it was much more difficult that she had imagined, especially since she was quite young and wasn't accustomed to the heavy weight of the guns. In fact, one day, after a frustrating time trying to hit moving targets, Cagalli lost her temper and threw her gun._

_"Enough! I don't want to do this anymore!" She wailed, throwing her gun towards the side._

_"CAGALLI!" Dashing towards her, Athrun covered her as the gun went off in midair, injuring him on the waist. The blonde underneath felt his heart beating hard, matching the rhythm of her own heart. She felt that warmth that comforted her in times she felt lost, scared, distant. As the gun fell to their left, Athrun got up, and stared at it, before turning back on the blonde underneath him. "Are you crazy?! Who in their right mind would throw a LOADED gun?!"_

_Eyes wide with shock and terror, she could only stammer, "S-sorry…"_

_Getting off her and leaning against a tree, he sighed, "Unbelievable." He placed a hand over his wound, unconsciously. Getting up as well, Cagalli noticed the blood trailing down his waist, staining his shirt red._

_"Ah! You're injured! The gunshot before…" Biting her lip, Cagalli crawled over to him and stared, worried, at the thin, red line._

_"It's nothing," Athrun stated bluntly, covering it._

_"No, I'll help you bind it…"_

_"Stop it, I can do it on my own!"_

_"No, it was my fault! I'll do it!" Giving in, Athrun got up with her help, and together they went back up to the house._

After learning how to use guns, Cagalli was taught how to use knives. Going to the closet next to the front entrance, she opened it and reached up to the shelf where she kept her knives. Hiding two safely in her boots, she tucked four more around her waist. Searching with her hands, she continued to feel around for her two guns; the same ones she had learned to use 4 years ago. Touching something cold and hard, she took her guns, and strapped them safely around her waist. Gazing somberly at her reflection in the closet mirror, she eyed her reflection appraisingly. She saw a blonde girl, with hair going past her shoulders, with bangs nearly covering her eyes. Frowning, she brushed them to the side, and the amber eyes in the mirror met her own. She knew there was something missing; her eyes were bright, but there was that dull sheen that was masked. Sighing, she turned away and opened the door, towards the outside world.

Shielding her eyes from the glare of the sun, she smiled as she took in the fresh air. Her silky locks tickled her face as a slight breeze brushed past her. Taking a deep breath, she walked, hesitatingly, towards the slight opening in the trees, which lead down to the outside world. As she stepped closer and closer, her heartbeat went faster, faster, faster… Cagalli felt like her heart was going to burst. Reaching the entrance, she took one step away from her paradise, the paradise she had been living in for the past 8 years… and out into the world she had stayed away from ever since she was 8.

It wasn't difficult for her to navigate her way down the first few feet of the hill. Familiar to her because of various training sessions that took place around this area, she easily went down, skipping from rock to rock. Not only was this hill very, very, tall, it was more like a mountain, with the rocks that jutted out, littering almost every inch of this vast range. Trees were scattered in bunches, leaving some openings, but apart from that, the area was virtually impossible for just anyone to climb.

However, despite the ease with which she had gotten down for the first 15 meters, from then on, Cagalli was at a loss. Not knowing where the next free landing was, she tripped over a hidden rock and stumbled, losing her balance. Grabbing onto a tree to steady herself and look for another pathway, she gulped as her eyes fell upon the treacherous path laid out in front of her. Now she understood why exactly no one could ever find the house.

Not only were there jagged rocks sharp enough to tear a leg apart, the rounder rocks were covered in wet moss, making them just as dangerous as their opposites. There were no perfectly safe paths. Eyes narrowed, Cagalli surveyed her surroundings meticulously. Noticing a rather sharp but still relatively safe rock, she tentatively placed her foot on it, while reaching for another tree to steady herself.

Getting cut in several places, the determined blonde at last reached the last few bunches of rocks, now nearly 40 meters down. As she stretched out her hand for the last tree, her foot betrayed her and she slipped, crashing down onto the rocks. Narrowly avoiding the sharp boulders, she slid down, bruising herself several times. Her ride down ended shortly as she flew into short, stubby bushes, spotted with shining red berries.

Cringing as she dug herself out of the tangle of branches and leaves, Cagalli blanched as she studied the blemishes that marked her arms and legs. Her navy jeans were artistically ripped; the ends were sadly frayed and covered in grime. The white shirt she had worn was no longer a pure white, but more of a green, brown, and white spotted one. Furthermore, blood stains soiled the sleeves, and they too, were torn. Her vest had avoided the bloody mess her jeans and her shirt had obtained, but instead was caked with green moss at the back. Shaking leaves and various other whatnots out of her hair, she yelled, "ARGHHH! THIS SUCKS!"

Athrun, who had long reached the bottom, was just about to enter her car when he heard a very familiar voice. Whirling around towards the direction where he thought it came from, distress was apparent throughout his usually blank face. Clutching his keys, he ran towards the bottom of the hill, crossing the park that was built right around the hill.

Meanwhile, a brunette that was climbing the hill looked up at the furious cry. He found himself squinting at a blonde, who was gripping her hair, as if to pull it apart. Carefully approaching her, the brunette suddenly spoke.

"Are you okay?" Spinning around at the low voice that disturbed her mental ranting, Cagalli caught a glimpse of soft, kind purple orbs.

She was about to respond when Athrun's words rang throughout her head.

"_You know that if others find out about you, they'll kill you, not to mention me."_ Her hand inched towards her gun, prepared to shoot him if he got too close. She had never killed anyone before, and was hesitant to kill this stranger. She backed away, prepared to run.

"Uh… are you alright?" He repeated, taking a step forward. "I… I won't hurt you, I promise," the brunette added, noticing the amber eyes that were filled with… fear? It was something he was unsure of how to interpret. Hearing those words, she relaxed slightly.

"I'm… okay," she said quietly, never taking her eyes off of his. She detected something in those eyes that were familiar, so familiar to her, yet she could not place it. Cagalli focused on those purple orbs, trying to discern where she had seen them before.

"That's good," was his reply, as he also surveyed the amber orbs that were staring at his own so deeply. They were both unable to take their eyes off one another, and there was a moment of silence; a silence filled with heaviness, as they never broke contact.

Athrun, in the meantime, had ran up the hill, used to doing this for so many years. Blonde hair caught his eye as he dashed up, and he quickly hid behind a tree as he also felt another presence. Loading his gun silently, he peeked out at the pair. Recognizing both of them, horror crossed his face.

_'K-Kira…?! With… Cagalli?'_ He immediately thought to shoot the brunette, but couldn't bring himself to do it. _'Why… why are they together?! Cagalli… why did you come down?!'_

The brunette never stopped gazing at her, as he said, "My name's Kira. Kira Yamato. You?"

"C-C… Kari," she responded, blushing slightly. She had no idea why she felt this why around this particular brunette, Kira. _'Perhaps,'_ she thought, _'it's because he's the only other guy I've seen... in so long… other than Athrun…'_

"Nice to meet you, Kari," Kira murmured gently, extending a hand. Blushing even more, Cagalli held onto it and got up, patting her clothes with her free hand to get rid of leaves, stones, and other small items.

Letting go of her hand, Kira reached out towards her. Cagalli instantly backed away slightly, but he only reached out to pull out a dragonfly that was caught in her tresses. The blonde couldn't help but look down in embarrassment as he freed it and let it go. His hand lingered there, right beside her cheek. She felt the electricity, between their skin, and the warmth… looking up, but not raising her head, she saw the most curious expression on his face; an all-knowing one, but somehow very… regretful? Suddenly, he pulled his hand back.

"So, what is a beautiful girl like you doing here?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow. A teasing smile had formed on his lips, making Cagalli's heart skip a few steps.

"U-uh… I… I just wanted to try going up, but as you can see," she admitted blatantly, "it wasn't really successful."

"Oh, no wonder," Kira laughed out loud, and the sound echoed throughout the forest, startling Cagalli, Athrun, and several birds that took flight. Athrun merely tightened his grip on his gun, praying that nothing would happen. "I thought you came sliding down from the top! As far as I know, there isn't anything up there… is there?"

"I doubt it," Cagalli assured him, frantic. "I mean, you can barely get up there with this… lawn of rocks."

"That's true," he agreed.

"S-so… why are you here?"

Cocking his head to the left at her question, the teasing smile came back as he replied, "I wanted to go up, but I guess it would be a waste of my time."

"Oh! Yeah, it's a nightmare! You should probably avoid it."

"Alright, I will. Maybe another time, then," he said, looking up. Then, as if a thought had struck him, he asked, "Would you like to come over to my house? Or, I can send you home. You should probably tend to those injuries," he advised, nodding at her wounds.

"N-no, it's okay. I can make it back on my own." Again, a rush of blood flooded her face, and she locked eyes with the brunette again.

"Are you sure?" She nodded quickly, and a peaceful expression crossed his face. Stepping towards her, he cupped her face in his hands and, ignoring her heated stammers, he gazed into those eyes again, before pressing his warm lips against hers. Cagalli froze at the contact; his warm lips were locked onto hers. This time, the static between them was more intense, and she felt it throughout her whole body. Just as she was about to push him away, he pulled away himself, still wearing a slight smile.

"Y-you…"

Observing her expression, Kira asked curiously, "Was… was that your first kiss?"

Her cheeks, which were already flaming red, grew even warmer as she nodded shakily. Hiding a smile, Kira leaned towards her, whispering in her ear, before turning away and making his way down the hill. He looked back once at the blonde who seemed to be frozen, chuckled, and then went on his way.

Around 10 minutes passed before Athrun, still behind the trees, finally unlocked his frozen muscles. His eyes were wide, as he saw the brunette kiss Cagalli. "Cagalli…" he whispered, before putting away his gun safely and running out from behind his hiding spot. Deftly coordinating himself throughout the perilous terrain, he reached her and grabbed her arm. "Cagalli! Are you okay?"

Snapping back to reality, the blonde stared at him, mouth trembling. Worried, Athrun urgently demanded, "Cagalli. Cagalli! Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

Abruptly, the blonde threw her arms around his neck, and latched onto him, sobbing. Surprised, Athrun stumbled back and leant against a tree for support. Wondering what he could do, he comfortingly wrapped an arm around her, while patting her head awkwardly. Cagalli, who hid her face in his chest, rested her head against his beating heart, calmed by the steady albeit rather fast rhythm. Her sobbing gradually stopped, as she finally got a hold of her bearings.

"A-Athrun…" she breathed, her mouth moving against his chest. "I-I'm… so sorry…"

"It's okay, it's okay!" He assured her, holding her closer to him. "Forget about it, it's okay!"

"E-even… though you to-told me… not t-to go outs-side… I'm s-sorry, Athrun…" Her hands gripped onto his jacket even harder, as she clung onto him for support.

Whispering softly, the blue-haired male murmured, "It's alright, you're safe now… I'm here for you…" His hand rubbed her back soothingly.

"I-I… K-Kira…" Grimacing at the sound of Kira's name, Athrun held her closer, a look of pure venom and anger painting his handsome features.

"It's okay, Cagalli, you don't need to say anything anymore."

"W-we... h-he… kissed… me… my… first k-kiss…" Those words pierced through Athrun's heart, and his face changed from one of fury to one of intense regret, and pain. It wasn't just the fact that Kira, of all people, had kissed her. It was… something else that made his usually cold as ice heart ache with misery.

"You're okay, now, Cagalli… everything's okay…" he continued to murmur in a hushed tone.

Finally, the blonde relaxed in his arms, and fell asleep, her lips against his chest. Sighing with frustration, Athrun ran a hand through his messy hair, with hatred back on his face. Glancing up, he vowed quietly to himself, before picking the sleeping girl in his arms and walking her back up the hill.

At the bottom of the hill, driving away, Kira shifted his head slightly towards the massive mountain-like feature he had just left. A mysterious smile was etched on his face as the hill disappeared from his sight.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Err, a rather awkward ending to this chapter? I don't know. .__________.

This story has so many alternate versions, really. I even have another file named ' drabbles and ideas ' for those cropped out alternatives. : S

Anyways, I hope you guys liked this chapter. o u o

I was thinking about creating a _**short doujinshi**_ for this fanfiction (it's early, I know). What do you guys think? Would you like to see one (although my art is rather… not that great LOL)? Let me know in your reviews, 'kayy?

Speaking of reviews, I've just totally lost track of which ones I've replied to and which ones I haven't. So, just to make it easier for myself and for you guys, and to stretch this chapter even longer, I'll just post them here. : D

To all reviewers of PROLOGUE - BEGINNING, thank you for your comments! : D Because of you guys, I decided I would continue this fanfiction. (: Thanks for reviewing, and I hope you continue to read my works. : D

**CHAPTER 1 – PROTECTING reviewers:**

**lollipop –** ohoho! Well, you'll find out more about the circumstances and why Athrun acts the way he does. ;P

**memeylupht –** Athrun's one of my favourite characters to write. XD Hence, his character tends to be more amusing than others. I'm glad you like the story so far! O u O Aha, yeah, I smile like an idiot when I read my own chapters (of course, I think they're rather bizarre, but oh well)! Thanks for your kind comments; I'll definitely continue! :D

**star*** -** me too! : D It's really fun writing this fiction. And I'm glad you like it! :)

**zala girl –** why, yes, I did! :'D You'll find out in later chapters~ :D Until then, continue reading and learning about the mysteries that surround this story! (:

**Random Person –** aha, thanks so much! : D Hopefully you didn't have to wait TOO long for this chapter… o u o''

**DevilGirl101 – **aww, thank you! ; u ; Indeed, many, many questions! But you'll find out soon (unless I decide to butcher the story and turn it around LOL)! :P

**AsuCagaFan** **– **I'm good at updating; not good at writing though. ; A ; Anyways, well, you know, if the door doesn't work, try the window! :D [ random LOL ] I have a feeling he's just used to it * suspicious glare at him * Ohohoh, all shall be revealed... later on. : D * was supposed to update... like, Sunday, but I COULDN'T HELP IT * SOBS * ***  
**

Thank you to all reviewers; I greatly appreciate your comments and I always have fun reading them. :D So if you tend to ramble on in reviews… that's awesome! :D I love reading them, so don't hesitate! To all fav'ers and alert'ers and watch'ers, thank you very much as well! O u O Don't be shy; go ahead and click review. XD

Again, thank you to everyone, and I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Oh, and don't forget the crucial question! A doujinshi, or not? : D

Farewell~ take care, until next week! :D


	4. TRUSTING

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny.

* * *

**Her Destiny, Her Fate, His Love**

**CHAPTER 3 – TRUSTING

* * *

**

The room was chilly, chilly enough to give anyone the shivers. Athrun, however, did not care; he did not even feel the cold pressing in on him. His eyes were closed, his navy bangs falling over them, hiding them from view. Sitting in a chair beside a green canopy bed, he seemed to be praying; his elbows were resting on his knees, and his hands were clenched together, close to his face. As a blonde girl in the bed stirred, one eye flickered open, revealing his beautiful emerald orbs.

Cagalli woke, wincing as the bright rays of the sunset flashed across her eyes. Raising an arm weakly, she attempted to shield her eyes. However, the light quickly disappeared; she looked to her left. Athrun had stood up and closed the curtains. Closing her eyes again, she tried to think back. _'What… am I doing here…? Is it… morning?'_

Suddenly, she remembered. Sitting up abruptly, she turned towards the navy-haired man, who was standing near the window, watching her. "A-Athrun?"

Nodding at the sound of his name, he softly replied, "I'm here." He walked back to the bed, and sat gingerly on the bed, still gazing at the blonde intently.

Trembling, Cagalli looked away, unable to meet his probing eyes. Biting her lip, she looked down… only to see that she was dressed in different clothes than before. Instead her dirty attire, she was wearing a green nightdress. Whipping around to stare at him, she asked tentatively, "… d-did you… undress me?"

"Is that the only thing you can think of to say?" He demanded, raising an eyebrow. "Yes, I did. So what?"

She blushed, and retorted defiantly, "Well, SORRY if what I'm wearing happens to be the first thing I notice! But that's not the point! YOU SAW ME NAKED!"

"So what?"

"Athrun, don't you have even an INCH of consideration?! You just stripped me, saw me naked, did who knows what, and changed me into different clothes!"

"For the last time, there's nothing to see, or do with that kind of body."

"ATHRUN!"

Finally, annoyed, Athrun stood up. Shrinking back, Cagalli knew he was serious, which was not a good thing. Leaning over her and pinning her down, he growled as she tried to escape. "Do you hate me that much?!"

Her amber eyes widened and filled with tears as earlier events echoed through her mind. She couldn't bring herself to face the angered man right on top of her. She was scared; she knew she had betrayed him, even though everything he had done for her was to protect her. She did a taboo, simply by leaving the house and even worse… not killing Kira. Realization struck her as she looked up at the blazing emerald orbs. "Did… you kill him?"

Shock went through him as he realized who she was talking about. Gripping the bed sheets tightly, he hissed, "Thinking about him?"

"N-no, w-wait, you saw him?!" Blood flooded her face as she realized… if he had seen _him_, he must have seen… her hands quickly rushed to her mouth, touching her lips. Athrun narrowed his eyes, noticing her reaction.

"Him… you… your little, ah, _interaction_."

Cagalli couldn't help feel the fear rush through her veins. His voice was no more than a whisper, but she could feel the cold murderer behind that mask he wore. That mask he usually wore… just for_ her_. After being fooled so many times, she had forgotten… his_ real _identity. She turned her head to the side, shivering slightly, unable to meet his eyes.

"I-I…"

"Miss him already? Can't stop thinking about him?"

"NO! Athrun, it's not like tha—"

"Despite my many warnings… despite my careful planning… are you going to ruin them all?"

"Athrun, I didn't intend for things to tu—"

"It's as if you're willing to throw things away just for a single ounce of freedom… including your life."

"W-well... I can't help it! For the past eight years of my life, I haven't seen _ANYTHING_ new, except for things on the TV and the internet! I'm a normal girl, Athrun, not some… some… _robot_ that has no emotions!" Tears were cascading down her flushed cheeks. "I-is it so wrong to want to see the outside world… even for a second?!"

"A glimpse in exchange for your whole life, which I have guarded so meticulously for the past eight years? You'd throw all that out the window? You'd be willing to sacrifice it?"

"If I knew my life was going to end like a hermit's, then I would've rather died eight years ago!" Cagalli was sobbing now. "I'd rather die, than live like this for another minute!"

"Shall I kill you then? End your miserable life right now, right here, then?!"

He glared at her, waiting for a response. When none came, he spoke, chillingly, "You know why you're still alive today, don't you?" Still avoiding his eyes, she nodded, trembling with fear. "If I find you threatening to my life, Cagalli, I won't hesitate."

Shocked, she whipped her head around to meet his deadly glare. She was shaking so badly her words were broken. "W-what…?! A-Athr-run…"

Never taking his frigid eyes off of her petrified amber ones, he whispered into her ears, causing her to flinch at his words. Glancing down at her again, he got up and grabbed his jacket. He never looked back as he left the room.

Unable to move, Cagalli could only hear his bitter words again and again, replaying in her head like a broken soundtrack.

"_If, even for a nanosecond, I find your very existence threatening my life, I will not hesitate to kill you and end your life the way I should have, 8 years ago."_

**---**

Downstairs, as Athrun made his way out the door, his teeth were gritted as he thought about what Cagalli had said. _"I'm a normal girl, Athrun, not some… some… robot that has no emotions!"_ _"I'd rather die, than live like this for another minute!"_ Pausing, he leaned against the door, and sunk to the floor, eyes closed in pain.

He knew, at that moment, what he had to do. Even though… even though it went against what he was trying to do for the past few years. He couldn't bear the tone of voice she spoke to him with. It was as if… she hated him.

Of course, he was the one that had changed her life drastically.

So drastically, it was a complete 180 degree change.

… did she hate him for it?

Probably.

She said she would've rather died than live the way she did.

Athrun knew he had failed, that moment eight years ago. The second he had decided he could not kill her. No, it wasn't that he _couldn't_… he didn't _want to._

He punched the side of the door, frustrated, before sighing in complete defeat.

**---**

Cagalli cried herself to sleep that night. She had thought she was worth something to him, that she had a special and meaningful place in his frozen heart. All those thoughts had vanished in a mere argument, that hadn't even lasted 15 minutes. She knew now. She never had a place in his heart… it was his, and his alone.

'He's probably just going to leave now…' Cagalli thought to herself, before dozing off.

**---**

So, it was to her surprise the next morning when she walked down the stairs to see the male in her usually empty kitchen. He was typing away rapidly on his laptop, but he nodded slightly at her as a way of greeting. She was so shocked, she could barely move. Noticing this, he stared at her, confused. The familiar expression on his face caused her to burst into tears again, and run towards him, hugging him tightly around the waist like she often did.

"Y-you… jerk… you… darn… jerk!" She wailed into his shirt. Surprised, Athrun had no idea of what to do, except to hold her close as she pushed him until his back touched the counter. "I-I… thought you were g-going to leave!"

Athrun was taken back, but remembered his words last night. Wincing as he recalled his deadly threat, he continued to hold her close. She rubbed her face on his sweater, dirtying it, before she looked up at him. "You're… n-not going to l-leave, right?"

He shook his head, choosing not to say anything. Obviously relieved, she sighed, content, and laid her head on Athrun's chest, listening for the heartbeat that she had gotten familiar with over the time they were together. The midnight-haired male simply played with her hair, letting the moment continue, just a bit longer...

"By the way, in two days, you're starting school at Archangel Secondary," he said, in a rather matter-of-fact tone. Cagalli looked up immediately, gaping. His expression was still cold and distant as he continued. "Your name will be Kari Sephis. You're caught up on all the subjects, since I've taught you, so you'll be in Year 11—" He was interrupted as Cagalli threw her arms around his neck, catching him off-balance.

"Thank you, thank you!" Tears were falling again, as her arms remained where they were. "T-thank you, so much…"

Before he could get a hold of his senses, he kissed her hair lightly. Athrun froze; so did Cagalli. He quickly mumbled, "Sorry."

She moved back slightly, and was astonished to see a blush creep across his face. He looked away, embarrassed. Giggling, she watched him avoid her curious gaze. It was the first time he had ever acted… like a normal teenager in front of her. She didn't mind; instead, she cuddled against him again, smiling to herself.

Clearing his throat self-consciously, Athrun quickly recovered by saying, "But first, there are things you absolutely have to keep in mind."

She nodded, and listened impatiently as Athrun fabricated a false identity for her. She was to wear blue contacts, wear hair extensions, and also add on false non-prescription glasses. Kari disliked English, Physical Education, and History; she absolutely adored Chemistry though, and was a fan of math. Despite seeming like a nerd, she was very klutzy, "AM NOT!" Cagalli grumbled, and seemed to be able to trip over thin air. Moreover, she loved listening to J-pop and K-pop. She loves reading, sleeping, and swimming, and hates jerks that don't know their place, "Like you," inputted Cagalli, and also had a pet peeve of cheaters.

She was an orphan, and had no knowledge about her family. She left the orphanage when she was only 6, and did odd jobs to survive and rent a place for herself. She had an afterschool job as a helper for a retired veteran. She wasn't that rich, but still likes to shop for things.

Struggling to take in the information, Cagalli wondered, "Is it the same school you go to?"

Athrun shook his head. "I go to Minverva Academy. It's a private school that requires an exchange of money. I can't do that for you, because technically, Kari is an orphan and left the orphanage at a young age."

"Oh, okay…"

"Archangel Secondary is a good school, so don't worry."

"Mm…" she was quiet for a while, before asking, "Is there anything to eat? I'm really hungry."

**---**

"Don't tell me you need me to fix your hair," Athrun sighed in exasperation, as he turned around and looked at the blonde who was struggling with extensions.

It was the long awaited day for Cagalli. She was about to start her first day of school… in eight years. However, at 5 AM in the morning, she wasn't really functioning as well as she usually did.

"I'm sorry, but I don't get how these darn extensions work!" The blonde tried to clip the long, straight extensions to her hair for the fifth time, but failed again. Rolling his eyes, Athrun walked over to her and clipped them neatly under her layers of hair. He had managed to help her straighten her real hair, so the extensions would look natural. She was already wearing her blue contacts, and was currently choosing from a selection of eyeglasses. "Neh, which ones should I wear?"

"Doesn't really matter. Just make sure you remember which ones so it's consistent and it's not like you have a million pairs."

Frowning, her eyes ran over the choices she had. She glanced over at the navy-haired teenager who was currently choosing a bag for her to use. She was already dressed in the school uniform; it was a unique uniform, with a collared shirt underneath a black uniform. The sleeves went all the way to her hands, and were tucked back so she could use her hands freely. The skirt was a bit too short for Athrun's taste, but he didn't voice his concerns out loud. White leg warmers that began at the knee nearly covered her shiny black shoes. A red ribbon was tied around her collared shirt, and hung down over her chest.

Cagalli noticed his emerald orbs, and her eyes swivelled back to the rack where the glasses were put. Grinning, she took a pair of emerald ones and waltzed over to Athrun. "I choose this one!" He barely looked at her but nodded. Pouting, she whispered in his ear, "I chose it… because it's the colour of your eyes."

He stopped for a moment, and to her satisfaction, the emerald orbs gazed at the matching eyeglasses. Then, he spoke.

"If you think I'm going to start wearing eyeglasses the same colour as _your_ eyes, you're wrong."

* * *

_**Author's Ramblings**_

Asdgjalkgjalkdfj. I don't know what was wrong with me for this chapter. Sorry if it seems all over the place… I'm that kind of person. LOL.

I don't know if this was a satisfactory chapter or not… hope it was though!

ONTO REVIEWS!

**AsuCagaFan:** Yep! :D I was rewatching Gundam Seed that week, so… yeah. It felt like a good insert. (: You'll find out if they're siblings or not in the next few chapters! (: LOL yes, poor Athrun… although you'll find out why he felt the way he did later on as well. :) I've already started the doujinshi, so I MAY have like, the first page up in like… a hundred years LOL NO. Hopefully by chapter 8. :D Thank you! S2

**memeylupht:** Tehehe! Light will be shed upon Kira and Cagalli's relationship later on in this story! Kira will be making an appearance in chapter 6 or something. (: And here's chapter 3! XD

**talkstoangels77:** Ohoho! No one (except for me… I think) will know for sure until future chapters! Until then, keep reading! :D

**reviewer!:** You'll find out soon! :D Just keep reading until then!

**DevilGirl101:** Kira's such a bad boy! LOL. Anyways, thank you! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! (:

**patzie24:** Yes, I will be making one! (: Hopefully first pages or so will be up by chapter 8. :D I'll have a link up when I do.

**rizacaga** (responding to both of your reviews! :D)**:** Aww, thanks! :D I definitely will be continuing this story! I actually don't mind AsuCagaKira triangle, but I'm still a huge AsuCaga lover, so it'll probably end that way LOL! I'll hopefully have some pages up by chapter 8! :D And Athrun… I know I made him kind of ooc here, but I still tried to keep SOME of his personality traits (gentleman :P), so yeah. :D

**LOL:** Thank you! :D

To ALL my reviewers, thank you for reviewing! I truly appreciate it! :D Keep them coming! They inspire me to write better. (: Also, to all the watchers and favers, thank you too! It honestly makes me happy when people watch or fav my stories.

Uh, so until next time! Keep reviewing! I don't bite, honest! LOL

Take care~ and hopefully next week I'll have a page from the doujinshi up. Maaaaaybe. :D (**hint hint:** more reviews = higher chance of it being up) ;)


	5. ENCOUNTERING

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny. (In case you guys haven't noticed, this has been copy and pasted from probably the first chapter of this story LOL. Clearly, someone ELSE wasn't creative enough to think of something better. XD)  
---

**Her Destiny, Her Fate, His Love**

**CHAPTER 4 – ENCOUNTERING**

---

"Don't make me say it again, Cagalli," Athrun warned, his voice practically dripping with annoyance and boredom. "For goodness' sake, _get in the car_!"

"B-but…" She sent a worried glance towards the car, eyeing it nervously. "Who… I mean… I don't think it is such… a good idea…"

"And why is that?" Raising an eyebrow critically, the navy-haired male watched the blonde's trembling figure. The two had spend two hours (since 6:00 in the morning) making their way safely down the hill together. Teaching her all the easy paths, Athrun guided her through. However, after over one hour and a half had passed, he gave up and instead piggybacked her the rest of the way down. Now, they stood in front of his car; a black, sleek convertible. Cagalli was clutching an emerald bag (chosen by Athrun) and was all dressed up in Archangel Secondary's uniform; complete with extensions, contacts, and glasses. However, now the problem was Cagalli.

"U-uh…"

"Don't tell me you don't want to go anymore."

"I-it's not that!" Cagalli stammered, casting a frightened look at Athrun, who continued to raise an eyebrow questioningly. "I… I-I just…" She didn't seem to be able to find the words, and instead just blushed red as she suddenly averted her eyes.

The navy-haired male sighed and tapped his foot, waiting for an answer. "Just get in the darn car, Cagalli, unless you want to be late for your first day at school."

"B-but…"

"Yes?"

"I-I…"

Not bothering to let her complete her sentence, Athrun picked Cagalli up by the back of her collared uniform and shoved her into the passenger seat beside the driver. He ignored her panicked protests and strapped her into the car, before closing the door in her face. Smoothly walking around the car and sliding into the driver's seat, Athrun was immediately pounded by her fists.

"ATHRUN!!!"

"WHAT THE HECK IS IT?!"

"I-I… I GET CARSICK EASILY!"

"WHAT THE BLOO—"

---

"I can't believe this," Athrun sighed, looking back slightly at the dejected blonde, who was trailing behind him. "Don't tell me we have to do this _every single time_."

"I-it's not my fault!"

"Right, because _obviously_, you're _not_ the one that gets carsick."

After 10 minutes in the car, Cagalli suddenly felt the urge to puke. As he wanted to keep his car nice and clean (and odor-free), Athrun quickly parked the car in a nearby plaza's parking lot.

"I've been carsick ever since I was 6 years old," mumbled the blonde, biting her lip and looking down.

"Great. And I suppose you never thought to tell me about that before?" Shaking his head, Athrun continued to walk. According to his inner map, there was still another mile or so to walk… if they didn't hurry up, then Cagalli would really be late. "Hurry up, Cagalli; we still have a long way to go."

"Hah?! B-but it's only… 8:15 or something… doesn't school start at 9:30?"

"Think you can walk a mile in one hour and fifteen minutes?"

"HAAAH?!"

"Suit yourself."

"W-what? Wait, Athrun! W-WAIT! DON'T LEAVE ME HERE!"

Quiet chuckles echoed along the sidewalk as the navy-haired male smiled to himself, ignoring the panicked blonde who ran after him desperately.

---

'_Crap.'_

After getting lost on the way there (Athrun had been sneaky_ and _childish enough to hide behind a tree, scaring her like mad), tripping over rock (she ended up scraping her knee, and Athrun had just sighed before cleaning it with alcohol and making her squeal in pain), and walking into the glass doors of the school, Cagalli wasn't sure how much more she could take. Especially, when Athrun… she furiously shook her head to clear her head; she didn't want to think about him and _that_ at the moment right now.

She had to admit that the school was amazing though; it was made of square glass windows that were tinted various colours such as red, blue, and purple. The main campus was huge; it was beautiful in its glory and the words 'Archangel Secondary' embossed in gold lettering on a clear glass pane. The doors were made of glass as well, which lead to her banging her head onto the glass doors.

"Typical blonde," Athrun had sighed, trying not to burst out laughing at her actions. She turned around and glared at him, a red mark on her forehead where she crashed. Her cheeks were red from embarrassment and her emerald glasses were askew from the impact.

"Shut up, you blueberry, before I take my sweet time biting your head off."

"I hope I'm sour," he replied, rolling his eyes again.

"As a matter of fact, I happen to _love_ sour blueberries." She immediately regretted saying that. '_W-was that a __confession__?!'_

Thankfully, he didn't seem to take it that way, and he had just shook his head again, laughing rippling through him.

Now, she stood at the very front of her first period classroom. She stared at the rest of the class, half-listening to Natarle Badgiruel, her new homeroom and functions teacher, introducing her to her fellow peers. She searched the room, looking for some sign of comfort, but all she could see were a variety of different coloured eyes staring blankly, curiously, and in some cases, seductively at her. Cagalli tore her eyes away from the class and glanced nervously at the teacher, who was still rambling on and on about 'Kari Sephis'.

"**Now, Sephis-san here just transferred from…" Ms. Badgiruel peered at the forms in front of her in confusion, before stammering, "A-very-far-away-place-no-one-needs-to-know-about…?"**

Cagalli twitched, silently cursing Athrun for his so-called_ creativity _. However, the very thought of the navy-haired male made her blush, and she quickly shook her head to stop thinking about him. Plastering a fake smile on her face, she laughed weakly and said, "Uh… i-it's a very unique place. The high school's n-name was 'Someone-wasn't-creative-enough-to-think-of-a-better-name'."

"I-is that so?" The black-haired lady couldn't really muster the strength to give the blonde a sincere smile. An awkward silence swept across the class, and several sweat drops rolled down comically. Coughing, Ms. Badgiruel continued to introduce Kari. "Her… former school had a very, very different education system, so she may take some time adjusting to this one. Please be kind towards her and help her out around, okay?"

"Yes, ma'am!"

"Alright, Sephis-san. Want to give a brief introduction of yourself?"

'_N-no!'_ "Uh… sure!" Turning towards the class, Cagalli couldn't help but notice the different looks people around the class sent her. Ignoring a particularly peculiar purple-haired man, who seemed to be making goo-goo eyes at her, she breathed and announced, "Hi, my name is Kari Sephis! I hope we'll get along; please take care of me!" She bowed, finding comfort in her shoes, even though they were too shiny for her liking.

"Very well! Sephis-san, you can sit in the empty seat next to Lunamaria Hawke. Hawke-san, please raise your hand so she can see you." A girl with short, magenta hair shot her hand up into the air, waving slightly, with an aloof grin on her face. Walking hesitantly towards her, she slid into the empty seat as Ms. Badgiruel began the lesson.

The girl named Lunamaria leaned over towards Cagalli, whispering, "Hi! My name's Lunamaria, although you can just call me Luna for short! Welcome to Archangel Secondary!"

"Uh… nice to meet you," Cagalli replied, quiet enough to evade the teacher's notice.

"Wow, you must be from far away! I've never even heard of 'Someone-wasn't-creative-enough-to-think-of-a-better-name'!"

Unsure of how to respond, the blonde was about to open her mouth when Ms. Badgiruel suddenly threw a piece of chalk at Luna's head, which she narrowly avoided.

"Enough chatter, Hawke! Don't lead Sephis-san down the wrong path on her very first day!"

"Sorry!" Luna clapped her hands together and made an apologetic motion quickly, but when the black-haired teacher turned around, she stuck her tongue out at her back and winked at Cagalli, who stared at her in surprise.

As the lesson continued, Cagalli couldn't help but zone out. She was surprised at how many things she knew already; Athrun really didn't cut corners when he tutored her. Once again, the thought of the navy-haired male sent blood rushing to her face as she remembered what had happened just a few hours ago… her hand fluttered to her chest, where a red amulet was hidden under her uniform. She could feel the stone against her warm chest, and it comforted her.

Resting her head on a propped up arm, she let her eyes wander around the classroom. Most of the students were paying strict attention; a certain male with pale blonde hair was gazing at his expression in a mirror while… fixing his hair? Stifling a giggle, Cagalli continued to look around the classroom, until her eyes fell upon a black-haired teenager who sat two seats in front and to her left. He seemed to be… snoozing?

Astonished, she watched his peaceful sleeping face, and couldn't help but compare it to Athrun's. '_If Athrun ever made that face…_' A silly smile crept on her face. Unfortunately, the teacher also seemed to have spotted the male.

"ASUKA! STOP SLEEPING IN CLASS!" Taking the whiteboard eraser, Ms. Badgiruel threw it right at him. A small thump was heard but the male sat up straight as if he was tasered and toppled off his chair. Rubbing his head, he glared at the teacher with amazingly piercing red eyes.

"What the heck was that for, old lady?!"

"For your information, I'm only 29!"

"ALMOST 30!"

"Shut it, Asuka! Sit your bottom in _that _chair before you find it in a chair in front of Ms. Ramius!" Grumbling incoherently, the Asuka flopped back down into his chair, pouting slightly. Luna giggled to Cagalli's right, while the blonde male who was fixing his hair earlier shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"Baka Shinn!" Luna said, her hands forming the word 'L' at the black-haired teen. He looked back and blew a raspberry at her.

It was when he turned to face Lunamaria when Shinn noticed the new student, 'Kari'. His eyes locked onto hers, and Cagalli had to look away, blushing self-consciously. However, he never tore his red orbs away from her, observing her. It was to her relief that the long-haired blonde suddenly muttered, "Childish."

Finally, Shinn shifted his gaze onto the other blonde before hissing, "Shut it, Rey."

"ASUKA!"

"Oh sh-t."

---

When the bell rang to signify the ending of first period, Cagalli couldn't help but think about Athrun. It wasn't even noon, yet she missed him already. It wasn't like she never got through a day without him; it was more of the fact that she felt lonely in this new, huge, school. She knew nobody here, but that didn't matter. She just wished that Athrun was there with her.

Musing about this, she didn't notice someone creeping up behind her. Suddenly, the world went black as someone covered her eyes. Her hands automatically flew to where her guns were concealed. Earlier, Athrun had insisted that she carried them around; his eyes held no room for compromise.

"_What are the chances of me needing them in school?" Cagalli whined, crossing her arms and refusing to take the guns he offered her. His eyes narrowed._

"_1 in 1000?"_

"_Exactly! Why do I need to lug them around?"_

"_It's not just for your safety," Athrun replied, his tone steely. "Isn't it better that you will be able to do something if something ever happens, then wanting to do something but can't?"_

_That effectively shut her up, and she didn't argue any further as she took them and hid them under her uniform top._

But before she even touched them, light flooded her eyes again and she saw the purple-haired man who was making eyes at her earlier. Shivers crept up her arms as she noticed how… _feminine_ he looked. Was he really a guy? He opened his arms in front of her, as if waiting for her to fly into them. She stared in disbelief, before quietly muttering, "I-I think you've got the wrong person…"

He gasped in shock, before shaking his head and answering, "No, no, Kari Sephis-darling-san! It is _definitely _you! My destined wife!"

"Hah?!" Cagalli gaped at him, wondering how exactly someone could be so delusional.

"Your beautiful blue eyes, much like my own… your silky blonde hair… your enchanting features… you are definitely my girl!"

'_Just when did he touch my hair again?'_ The blonde thought to herself in disgust, eyeing the person in front of her. "U-uh… no. You've definitely gotten the wrong person. I am _not_ your destined person and I hope I never will be."

"Kari-darling-san, don't kid yourself! Just look at me! How can you deny this gorgeous body?"

"If I'm supposed to see anything, sorry, I don't. I think my eyes just went blind," she retorted, mentally thanking Athrun for all those insults he hurled at her before. _'… and since when were we on first name basis?'_

"Kari-darling, don't be so cruel! You know it we are fated to be together!"

She glared at him now, seriously annoyed. "The only _fate _we have together is me stuffing your face down the toilet and flushing!"

"Darling, don't be in deni—" His sentence was not completed as Cagalli stepped forward and socked him on the cheek, sending him back and clutching his cheek with wide eyes. "K-Kari darling?"

"First things first; I am _not_ your darling and I never want to be. Second of all, who the heck are you?! Other than some delusional person who thinks I'm your fate or whatever. Third of all, I don't recall being close enough for you to call me by my first name!" She turned around and left the poor unnamed guy standing there, disappointing and shocked.

Fuming, she almost walked into a magenta-haired girl, who was watching and was currently laughing. "Luna?"

"Good job! Seiran got what he deserved," Luna crowed cheerfully, winking. Cagalli stared back, confused. "Yuuna Roma Seiran; the guy you just gave a feisty right hook?"

"O-oh… whoops," she turned back to see him slouching and leaving the classroom. "I hope that didn't leave a bruise…"

"Nah, he's used to it now. He's tried that on pretty much all the girls. Thankfully, Rey got to him before he even considered me."

"R-Rey?"

"My boyfriend," she winked again, and pointed at the long-haired blonde, who was talking with Shinn Asuka. "Anyways, I was wondering, do you need me to show you around? Since you are new and all."

"Oh, um… sure, I guess. Thanks!"

"What do you have next?"

"Biology, with… Mr. La Flaga?"

"Oh, oh, me too! Let's go together!" Clapping her hands together in delight, Lunamaria called out towards Shinn and Rey, who were almost out the door. "Neh, Shinn, wait for me!"

"Che. No way!" Despite his cold and negative reply, he nodded farewell to Rey and made his way to where the two girls were standing. His eyes flickered towards Cagalli, who blushed again as she saw his eyes fall upon her. "Who's this?"

"_Shi-inn_, were you asleep right when you sat down? This is Kari, a transfer; Kari, this is Shinn, one of my childhood friends."

"Really? Nice to meet you, Kari," Shinn greeted, extending a hand.

Blushing again as she took his hand, she murmured, "L-likewise." Their hands stayed together just a moment too long; Cagalli just couldn't pull her hand away. Luna glanced between the two, a smirk slowly forming on her face as she put one plus one together.

"Come on, Kari, let's go!" She grabbed Cagalli's arm and pulled her out the door, while Shinn trailed behind them, his face also red from the contact with the blonde. There was something, he noticed, about her, which was different from the other girls around him.

'_No. Don't fall for her,_' he scolded himself mentally, before realizing that the two girls who were previously in front of him were already 10 feet in front of him. Yelling out, he hollered, "HEY, WAIT FOR ME!"

Lunamaria bounced into the classroom. Their teacher, Mr. La Flaga, was standing at the front of the classroom, chatting with students from his previous class. Pushing Cagalli, or Kari, towards him, she announced, "Mr. La Flaga, here's a new student!"

After exchanging pleasantries and greeting, he had told her to sit anywhere she liked. Cagalli chose a seat beside a window, and glanced out, watching the clouds lazily pass by. She never noticed someone being pushed into the seat beside her, even though there was whining and complaining and arguing. It wasn't until the teacher called for attention did she realize someone was sulking beside her. "Shinn-kun?!"

"Luna," he replied, rolling his eyes and pointing a thumb behind him. Following the direction he pointing in, Cagalli saw the familiar magenta-haired girl, who winked at her roguishly. Slowly facing the front again, the blonde noticed that his cheeks were faintly red.

"Okay, turn to page 462, Chapter 28.4." Mr. La Flaga commanded, flipping his textbook to the said page.

Cagalli raised her hand. "Uh, Mr. La Flaha… I don't have a textbook."

"Oh, right! Unfortunately, I don't have any extra textbooks with me… Asuka-kun, can you share with Sephis-kun for today?" The black-haired teen nodded, crimson flooding his cheeks and ears. He didn't need eyes on the back of head to see, or hear, for that fact, Lunamaria practically celebrating with excitement. Taking out the textbook, he roughly placed it in between the two desks, before slouching back into his seat, arms crossed.

"Thank you," Cagalli whispered, giving him a shy smile, which only made him blush even more. Confused by his reactions, the temporarily blue-eyed girl turned her eyes to the textbook and began to read. The poor male beside her, however, couldn't stop the rush of blood to his head, and was unable to concentrate on the lesson.

"Asuka-kun, read the next section for us, please!"

"A-ah, okay," leaning towards the textbook, he couldn't help but notice _how darn good_ the girl beside him smelled. In fact, if he had to describe it, it was… lilacs? Roses? Either one, it was so… _mouthwatering_.

"Asuka-kun?"

"A-ah, yeah!" Struggling to keep a hold of himself, Shinn ignored the steady flow of blood to his face; he was pretty sure he was glowing like a red traffic light. "As all living creatures need to reproduce, there are different ways in which they can. An interesting example of this is the flatworm: they are hermaphrodites, meaning they have reproductive organs of both genders. As a means of reproducing, two flatworms will fight for the dominance; fight for the male position. They do this by—"

Shinn gaped in horror at the page, pinching himself to make sure he was **not **dreaming those words he saw on the page. _'Oh gosh, don't tell me…' _Luna, two rows behind him, snorted with laughter and collapsed onto her textbook, shaking with tremors of merriness. Cagalli raised an eyebrow; she knew what it was, of course, but…

"Asuka-kun?"

Silence.

"Uh… Asuka-kun?"

More silence; awkward turtle hand gestures echoed throughout the classroom.

"Asuka-kun…"

Awkward turtles continued to swim across the room.

"It's…"

"I KNOW WHAT IT IS AND WHAT IT MEANS!" His face redder than a tomato and a stop sign combined, Shinn felt like hiding from the rest of the world. Luna continued to shake uncontrollably, while Cagalli puzzled over it.

"Guys, as you can see, Shinn is too embarrassed to continue, but anyways, flatworms determine who will be the…"

"S-Shinn-kun, are you okay?" Cagalli asked, as the blonde male at the front of the class continued to talk about how flatworms fenced. Shinn nodded in reply, slinking deeper under his desk. He just wanted to duck under and hide where _she_ couldn't see him. Shyly glancing over at her, he was immediately captivated by her clear, blue eyes… her lips, a soft, pale pink… oh gosh, it couldn't be happening to him…

"Whoa, Shinn, is that an ere—_?!_"

The black-haired teen really wished he could just melt away and trickle down the hall.

---

"Wait until Rey hears about this!" Luna cheered gleefully, her hands already jumping across her cell phone. The black-haired teen glared at her. It was lunch time for all three of them, after they departed for third period; Cagalli had Chemistry 12, while Shinn had History 11; Luna had Languages 11. Cagalli had tentatively asked Lunamaria if she could eat with them for lunch, but Luna waved her off.

"You don't even need to ask!" She had exclaimed, slapping the blonde across the back.

"Don't you dare tell Rey…"

"Tell me what? About your erection in Biology?"

"REY!" The long-haired blonde sat down opposite Cagalli, beside Luna.

Nodding slightly at the blonde girl, he quietly murmured, "My name's Rey Za Burrel; nice to meet you, Sephis-san."

"O-oh! Nice to meet you! You can just call me Kari." Again, he nodded, before taking out a salad and spearing a poor lettuce leaf and munching on it. Luna leaned over and slung her arms around the male's neck, winking.

"Yep, yep, and he's my boyfriend! Hands off, okay?"

"Can't believe you told Rey!" grumbled Shinn to the girl across from him (Luna). She glanced up, unamused.

"You would've told him anyways."

"Nuh uh!"

"Then how would he know about that time you tripped over Badgiruel? I certainly didn't find it amusing enough to tel—"

_**CRASH.**_

The sound of millions of shattered glass pieces hitting the floor echoed throughout the cafeteria. It went deathly silent, before people began to scream.

"SH-T!" Shinn swore as bullets suddenly began to fly towards them. Lunamaria shrieked in alarm and ducked under the table. Rey followed suit, shielding her, his eyes tense. Cagalli could only stare at the intruders. She saw a glint of purple eyes…

_**BANG.**_

"Uah!" Cagalli fell back, the silver bullet narrowly avoiding her head as it grazed past her hair. Cursing, Shinn covered her, knocking her across the bench; he swore as he felt something burning bury itself in his ankle. "F---!"

"Shinn-kun!"

"GET DOWN!" Obeying him fearfully, she slipped under the table to join Rey, Luna, and a bunch of other students, all huddling for cover. Shinn collapsed onto her, his head resting on her lap. She immediately flushed, feeling her face burn with intense heat. However, her eyes travelled down to his leg, where she saw a pool of blood.

"Shinn-kun?! Shinn-kun! Y-your leg!"

"Shh, keep quiet!" He hissed at her, covering her mouth with his hand. Startled by their sudden contact, Cagalli was positive he could feel her beating heart. His red eyes gazed right into hers… she was suddenly quite aware of the fact that he was very, very, close… and the fact that he was practically right on top of her…

"Well, well, well… Archangel Secondary. Was it always this pathetic?" Cagalli's eyes widened; shivers travelled up her spine as she recognized the voice. "Not that it matters… but really, I expected fanfares."

Shinn's eyes narrowed, as did Luna's and Rey's. The still air became unbearably shrill, and Cagalli trembled, eyes filled with worry. Noticing this, the black-haired teen sat up, wincing as he moved his leg. With his back facing the bearer of the voice, he held Cagalli against him protectively. The blonde, although scared and surprised, huddled against him for the support, as the voice spoke again.

"I guess it's not really the students' faults, is it? Perhaps the teachers…"

_**BANG. **_The sound of someone crying and a body slumping to the floor helplessly echoed after the explosion.

"Or did the students know already and simply decided not to celebrate my return?"

_**BANG**__._ Another sound of a life being taken followed into the silence.

"I guess it really doesn't matter… after all, it certainly won't happen again, will it?"

Silence followed his words; whimpers were heard under the tables. Cagalli felt the smell of blood taint the air; suddenly, Athrun's promise rang through her head: loud and clear. She began to shake harder, to Shinn's dismay. His red eyes pooled with anxiety as he cradled her head in his arms, hoping to relieve her. Cagalli could only let tears fall as his words echoed again and again…

"_I promise you…"_

---

Unknown to the students in hiding, a wide grin spread across the mysterious speaker's face, his gleaming teeth showing.

"_Now… let the killing games begin."_

---

"_I will always be there for you… whether it be to protect you, or whatever; but I will not let you die by someone else's hand."_

---

**ROYALMILKTEA:**

**EDITTED APRIL 19****th****:** I removed the disturbing biology content; I'm pretty sure it wasn't too bad to be rated M, since I learned it when I was like, 14… * cough * Anyways, I pretty much just cut the disturbing content and just made it so that you guys could read it without actually knowing what flatworms really do. LOL.

If you guys really want to know… I'll have the original up on LJ for you guys to read. XD Now, I hope _this_ is safe enough to pass under T. ;)

**/EDIT**

WHOOAAAA. I don't know _how_ many times I've rewritten this chapter. _

Okay, so originally, I finished writing this chapter… uh, long time ago. – checks – **March 29****th**. Then I rewrote another one **April 11****th**. FINALLY, halfway through the week, I decided I wasn't satisfied with it and rewrote it a hundred times, before finally settling on version 3, which is what you just read LOL.

… another cliffhanger! Who could the possible intruders be? O: And just who is this person who Cagalli recognizes?! Place your guesses! XD

I think this is the longest chapter I've ever written… nahh, it can't be, right? LOL.

**Onto my **_**lovely**_** reviewers!**

**AsuCagafan:** Aha, yes Athrun! Stop denying it. ;P Yeah, I was planning to make him sound like, deadly and stuff… I'm glad it worked to some extent! XD You'll find out more about the two different schools in the next chapter. :D Glad you thought it was good and sweet! :)

**starr: **Thank you! All the confusion of how they ended up together will be cleared in chapter 8. :D So, just 4 more chapters! Cagalli is made to be more childish in this series mainly because she was secluded from the outside world for so long. ;)

**Random Person: **Yes! Cagalli's going to school! … although, not what she expected. ;O

**Cagalli Haruka Zala: **Aww, I'm glad you love it! :D And Kira will reenter the series very, very soon, so you'll see him make an appearance. X3

**zala girl: **Haha, yeah, I made him crueler than he is in the actual series. :D (I like him this way too – cough - ) X3

**memeylupht:** Aww! :D I hope I didn't make you wait _too_ long for this chapter! Here's Cagalli interacting with others after years and years in hiding! The thing about Athrun saying she was threatening to his life will be uncovered in chapter 8 or around there. :3 And I'm glad you like their characters! I was trying to do a twist and make them different from the usual, so yeah. :D

**Latias 24:** Yay! Thank you for the compliment; really means a lot to me. x3

**rizacaga: **YES I DID! WOOHOO! XD I agree; Athrun should lying to himself and give in to his desires LMFAO. Oh, perhaps, perhaps! Their feelings… to this point, should be obvious, I think. XD And aww, thanks! :D

**DevilGirl101: **CAGALLI FINALLY GETS TO GO TO SCHOOL! Oh, the excitement! XD And me too; so relieved she finally gets to be out of the house. XD

**TO ALL OF THE READERS:** (including those who resist the tempting 'review' button), thank you for reading! Reviewers, thank you for reviewing; I look forward to hearing from you again! And fav'ers and alert'ers, thank you too! Although, don't hesitate to leave a review _because contrary to popular belief, I don't bite._

And, like I promised, the cover page of the doujinshi! Want to see it? Make your way to my homepage, hosted by SmackJeeves!

_**And until next time, take care! **__Don't forget to __**review!**_


End file.
